


After Valentine's Day.

by heytheresedona



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheresedona/pseuds/heytheresedona
Summary: Flaca and Maritza discuss their kiss.





	After Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a break, I know I use their names too much, I'm figuring that out still.  
> Thanks.

Flaca finally catches Maritza under a stairwell. Maritza has been avoiding her since their kiss yesterday in the kitchen.

"Will you just talk to me?"

"It was just a dumb kiss, it's not a big deal" said Maritza.

"I saw the way you looked at me after we kissed" answers Flaca.

"We were both drunk and feeling like shit, it's fine"

"Then why did you look at me that way before you began to laugh." asks Flaca.

"I didn't look at you any way!"

"You are such a pussy, you are scared to admit you liked it"

"Shut up, I am not, so are YOU a lezzy now?"

"Shut up you dumb bitch."

Flaca pushes Maritza back underneath the stairwell. Maritza backs into a corner by a door and Flaca presses her long body against Maritza's. Maritza's face flushes and she pushes back against Flaca's body, slightly moving her backwards, but Flaca pushes back and they look into each others eyes. Both women hesitant and confused, Flaca whispers, 

"I know it's different, and I don't know what it means but I know I can trust you, I love you in the friend way, but kissing you on Valentines day has been on my mind."

Maritza answers, "I know, I have thought about it a lot too,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

Maritza looks back up at Flaca. Flaca slowly leans down and gently kisses Maritza's cheek. She moves to her chin and presses a kiss there, then to her left cheek, to her forehead, bridge of her nose, and finally so very carefully to her soft mouth. 

Maritza kisses back tentatively, Flaca keeps slowly kissing Maritza, their kisses grow more confident, Maritza pushes back to Flaca to give more. She takes the hint and begins to kiss her more passionately, her tongue slowly touching Maritza's lips, she moans and Flaca's hands begin to creep down Maritza's back. 

They break apart at the sound of a door opening at the top of the stairwell, Maritza quickly opens the closet door under the stairs and pulls Flaca in and silently closes the door and locks it. Flaca turns on the light and looks around seeing beds, pillows, and blankets piled high around them. They both laugh at their luck. 

Their laughter stops and Maritza throws herself at Flaca, pulling her head to hers and kisses her again. Flaca pushes Maritza against the wall and pulls Maritza up to her height, pushing her against the wall to hold her. Maritza wraps her legs around Flaca's middle. 

Flaca's mouth goes to that sweet neck and kisses her, and feels Maritza's moans vibrate in her throat. Flaca tears off Maritza's shirt and bra, Maritza tears off Flaca's. Maritza's legs slide down from Flaca's, back to the floor as she looks into Flaca's eyes and she kisses her mouth timidly, no sound coming from either lips. Then their lips clash as their bodies do. Hands touching their backs down to cradle each other's ass. They tear off their pants and shoes and underwear. 

Finally their mouths come together again, you can hear their deep breaths. Maritza moves down Flaca's neck to her beautiful, big breasts. Taking them both in her small hands, so much more than her hands can hold. She latches her mouth on one sweet nipple and begins to lick. Flaca's head drops back as she feels Maritza's tongue on her breasts, bringing those perfect sensations, building on each. Flaca cries out and she feels the gentle suck of Maritza's mouth, she moves to her other breast. Her cunt is becoming more aroused and wetter with each lick and tug. 

Maritza's curiosity about Flaca's wetness peaks her interest and her hand slips down between their bodies to touch her.  
So much glorious wetness. So ready for this. 

Flaca gasps and jerks a little at the perfect interruption of Maritza's fingers. Flaca sits Maritza down and looks into her eyes and then kisses her , slow and sweet. Flaca trails kisses down Maritza's neck, over her collarbone, down to her perfect breasts. Flaca kisses them and rolls her tongue over the hard nipples. Maritza moans so loud and tries to keep Flaca's mouth on her. They roll over each other, they cannot get close enough to each other. Flaca sits up and pulls the Maritza to her lap and kisses her again, Flaca's hands go up into Maritza's hair and pulls her head back by her hair. Maritza moans. 

"I'm going to fuck you now." Says Flaca

"Yes...please" replies Maritza. 

Flaca moves one leg under one of Maritza's to the scissoring position. Their cunts meet and the sensation of being that close, their most intimate parts met stuns both women. They can feel each others wetness and how ready they each are. Maritza makes tentative movements and Flaca gasps.  
They move together taking in the feeling of being so closely joined. Flaca lays down and Maritza moves on top of her. Maritza looks down at Flaca and smiles and lets out a small laugh. 

"This is kind of amazing" says Maritza

"I know" Flaca says.

Flaca raises up and pushes Maritza down and kisses her mouth, while kissing her, her hands begin to roam Maritza's body. Down her lovely neck, caressing her collar bone and curving down the side of her breast, slowing at the undercurve of her breast making her breath hitch. Flaca continues as if she didn't notice. Making small circles getting gradually closer to Maritza's small perfect nipples but never quite reaching them. Maritza finally gasps out.

"Just touch me for fucks sake" 

Flaca looks into her eyes intently, Maritza doesn't notice Flaca's hands come up to her breast and pinch her nipple, making her cry out.  
Flaca then ducks her head down to her love's breast and begins to lick her nipples making Maritza cry out again, this time raising up the top half of her body, Flaca pushes her back down and continues her teasing. She now sucks and then ever so lightly bites Maritza's nipples, Maritza again comes up and Flaca pushes her down again. 

Flaca ends her teasing and makes her way down Maritza's flat stomach, through her tuft of curly dark hair and into her sweet, wet cunt. Maritza can't take it, she begins to moan so loudly, 

"Shhh, they will hear us." says Flaca

Flaca's fingers go to Maritza's pink cunt, she feels her wetness and puts her mouth to Maritza's clit, Maritza moans again, she puts her shirt over her mouth and moans into it to help mute her moans. Flaca's tongue is moving very timid like, feeling Maritza's sweet flesh. She pulls back, and Maritza moans in anger, and tries to push herself back to Flaca's mouth. Flaca smiles and goes back down and licks Maritza's clit, her tongue moving up and down to the top of Maritza's flesh to the beginning of her cunt. Maritza begins to move underneath her mouth, telling her with her body that this is right and perfect. Flaca moves her fingers up to Maritza's cunt and begins to slowly insert a finger.

Maritza's eyes fly open and she can't believe what is happening and what she is feeling. Flaca slowly moves two long fingers into Maritza, all while licking her sweet clit, her beautiful, swollen clit.  
Maritza is very obviously close to her orgasm, Flaca keeps moving her fingers and her tongue in sync and Maritza's body becomes slowly more tense and Flaca continues her relentless movements as Maritza squirms and moans as Flaca pulls her closer and closer to the edge, and finally Flaca's perfect tongue and fingers push Maritza over the edge, and she is falling into that perfect pleasure, constant beautiful pleasure and she moans pure release. 

Flaca doesn't stop until she has wrung out every possible second for Maritza. Her hand is soaked by Maritza and her mouth tired still tasting her love. Maritza is still breathing hard from the sweet peak she reached with Flaca. 

She looks down at Flaca and says breathlessly,  
"I can't remember anything feeling as good as that"

Flaca smiles and says  
"thank you, I was so worried I would disappoint you."

"Well, you didn't, I really can't imagine that getting anymore perfect."

They looked at each other and began to laugh. 

"Lay back" says Maritza, Flaca obeys.

Maritza lies next to Flaca and kisses her. Once again the heat between them is building. Flaca pushes Maritza's back to the floor, Maritza's hands are gripping Flaca's ass while they kiss. Maritza is pulling Flaca's lower body towards up towards her head. 

"What are you trying to do Maritza?"

"I'm trying to get you to sit on my face" she says quietly

"Oh, okay"

Flaca moves her body how Maritza wants, Flaca looks down at her.

"Are you sure this works?" 

"I think so, I accidently walked in on Nicky doing it to some stupid, loud girl." 

"You don't have to do this"

"I know that, but I really want to."

Flaca smiles and nods to Maritza to go ahead. Maritza raises her head and begins to lick Flaca. Flaca gasps and moves her body forward. Maritza's arms fly up to Flaca's legs to hold her down. Maritza's tongue is perfect, moving on Flaca's clit slowly and now gaining speed. Flaca moans and moves her body up Maritza's arms hold her down again and one hand cups Flaca's left breast and pinches her nipple. 

"Agh, bitch" laughs Flaca. 

Maritza picks up the pace on Flaca's clit, Flaca isn't laughing anymore she is riding Maritza's mouth. Here she comes, grinding her body down on Maritza's mouth, Flaca begins to scream Maritza's hand flies up to cover Flaca's mouth. Flaca begins to suck on those fingers, Maritza moans.

"Fuck"

"I could do this all day"

"I think we would get caught"

"You are right, we should probably get back"

They hear the sound of loud boots walking down the stairs. They quickly jumped up and began to put on their clothes. When they were both dressed they get out of the stairwell closet, onto the stairwell and shuffle out the door. They quickly walked down the hallway to join their group for TV time. As they walked in they smirked at each other and sat down.


End file.
